A portable electronic apparatus such as a cellular phone or a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) as a typical example tends to have the increased number of components, among others, heating components, as the functionality is increasingly enhanced, and a housing of the portable electronic apparatus can be locally heated by the heating components. Particularly, in a portable electronic apparatus, heat from a heating component tends to stay inside. Thus, if the housing is locally heated, the heat from the heating component is transferred to user's hand or face during use, which gives the user of the apparatus an unpleasant feeling. Thus, it is necessary to dissipate the heat from the heating component efficiently outside to enhance the functionality of the portable electronic apparatus.
Conventionally, the heat from the heating component within an apparatus is dissipated, for example, through a shield frame for supporting a circuit board, or an internal space. However, it is difficult to ensure a conventional heat dissipation route in the portable electronic apparatus described above.
In this regard it is suggested in Patent Document 1 to attach a hand strap to a heat sink, which is mounted on the surface of an electronic component, by a pin and dissipate the heat outside of the housing from the hand strap. However, the hand strap is essentially required and there are many points to be improved.
Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005244493